Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a hybrid positioning mechanism for wireless communication devices.
Various positioning techniques can be employed for determining the position of a wireless communication device (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN) device) based on receiving wireless communication signals. For example, positioning techniques can be implemented that utilize time of arrival (TOA), round trip time (RTT) of the wireless communication signals, or time difference of arrival (TDOA) of wireless communication signals to determine the position of a wireless communication device in a wireless communication network.